chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Leap of Faith
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the second episode of the fourth season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirty-first episode overall in the series. Synopsis Megan plans Kevin's wedding and Trace's commitment to planting roots and winning Abby back is tested when a music legend friend visits him to urge him to return to his music career. Jess and David discover their past can't be repaired as they try to go back to where it all started. Bree is joined by Simon as her play begins rehearsals and worries that her chemistry with Simon does not live up to that of her autobiographical play's characters. Connor and Abby make decisions that affect their careers; Connor faces professional consequences after making an impulsive decision, and Abby puts her work life in jeopardy investigating a client's dubious business practices. Plot Act 1 Bree works on her play and is surprised when Simon returns to town. Kevin responds to a call for work at his coach’s house and is sad to find him alone as he learns his wife passed away some time ago. Jess, Abby and Bree catch up with Sarah about her engagement and volunteer to be bridesmaids. Megan offers to help Sarah with her wedding plans. Trace works to improve the acoustics at The Bridge and is surprised by an old friend who wants him to be out on the road performing. Abby gets push back from Porter Financial when she asks for more company information and begins to question their honesty. Mick breaks the news to Jess that their old bed and breakfast in town is beyond repair and they should start over with a new property. When Uncle Thomas reprimands Connor on pushing for his case to go to court, he reminds him that settling would be a victory. Mick confronts his former business partner about cutting corners and learns he may also be facing charges, though he had no knowledge of wrongdoing. Trace runs into Abby at the coffee shop and encourages her as she struggles with a tough work issue. Bree and Simon catch up and he surprises her with a kiss. Kevin and Sarah talk about the wedding, but Kevin finds himself distracted still thinking about the call from that morning, he wishes he could do something for Coach as he was always there for Kevin growing up. Only seems right to pay it back to Coach now. Act 2 Jess and David find the perfect location for their bed and breakfast. Connor and Uncle Thomas take a meeting with clients to say they are not going to court and are both surprised when the other side settles and Connor wins. Uncle Thomas, still not happy with Connor, assigns him to the research team and urges him to realize that a win is only a win if it is what the client wants. After learning her client went to another firm, Abby is still concerned that the fund is a Ponzi scheme and makes the decision to blow the whistle on the company. Mick opens up to Megan about being named in his former colleague’s indictment. Mick turns to his brother for advice in helping to clear his name. Kevin visits Coach and surprises him with former students and players at his house. Abby is suspended from work when her boss learns the Porter Financials were leaked. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Serge Houde as Del Granger * Marci T. House as Hannah Urso * Nicole LaPlaca as Erin Prachun * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Linda Nelson * Lanie McAuley as Emma Rogers * James Neate as Marc Adams * Giles Panton as Chris Smith * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer One-Shot Characters * Clayton Neuwirth as Aidan Nichols (credit only) Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 4x02 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Bree and Simon 4x02 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Jess and Bree 4x02 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Megan O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/leap-of-faith Category:Season 4